


尸国

by sissikahn



Series: 武林妖人谱 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Manipulating the dead, Wuxia, 年下, 替身, 武侠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 原创《武林妖人谱》之 草溪尸国短篇，驱尸警告，可独立观看，也可以跳过纯情的恋爱小故事个人情怀与个人美学





	尸国

尸国

 

漆盛君失去消息不是一日两日，而是十七日。

郑论几度回访初次见到漆盛君的地方，问了不知多少人，没一个能说出漆盛君的去向。

甚至没人能说出他们那里有漆盛君这个人。

郑论知道，自己兴许是被骗了。出门在外，被骗了钱财还能找到人接济，可被骗了心，那是怎么都收不回来的。

可是，漆盛君……盛君他……一想起那双活灵活现的眼睛，郑论忍不住，又灌下一杯。

北方的人，过了凌沙江过了九宁江，再一路向南，往往就习惯不了了。郑论过去总是听人如此说起，等他真的南下，觉得挺好，南方就是湿热一些，无甚大碍。

年纪轻轻就出来闯荡江湖，郑论是任性了点儿，但爹娘还算支持，也觉得他要历练历练。只不过随身的银票让他带得多些，还把郑家的徽纹手令给了他，路上一旦被人贪去了银票，找个城镇，自有人帮忙。郑论这一路上过得自在，凭着手上的功夫和袖里的银子，广交江湖人士，天下处处是友，到处有人帮扶着，遇上麻烦也有金银解决。

到了晴口一代，听闻附近是片古国遗迹有些意思，郑论约了几人同去。那地方叫草溪，传说上古有忌宁国，都城就在现在的草溪。郑论看了，确有古意，正在兴头上，就撞见了生长在那一带的漆盛君。

古代南蛮之地有大国，与北方抗衡数百年，国姓便是漆。漆盛君如大多数南国之人，肤色深沉，但极光滑，上面配着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，生动极了。漆盛君看起来与郑论差不多岁数，活泼，偶尔闹些小脾气，都教人喜欢，就是声音怪些，沙哑，说起话来与他个性全然不同，犹犹豫豫——幸而话里都是他的天真，郑论也不觉那声音有什么异样，更喜欢听他说话了。

草溪民风朴实，连个客栈茶舍都没有，而漆盛君家里又不方便，郑论只能在晴口住下，每日一早去草溪见漆盛君，玩耍到太阳落山，再回晴口。

郑论知道自己是喜欢漆盛君，而依漆盛君的话语，他也心仪郑论。青春年少，两情相悦，都是顶好的事，郑论欣喜，只担心漆盛君的家里会不会有什么议论；可这担心还没到头，漆盛君先不见了。

那日郑论在草溪遗迹边等到太阳落山，漆盛君都没有来。入夜遗迹上草摇虫鸣，憧憧黑影，郑论没来由地畏惧，四下里都不着生气，赶紧快马加鞭回了晴口，莫名担心，准备第二日去草溪民家寻寻。

可是，第二日第三日……漆盛君就这么没了踪影。

郑论想起最后一次相见，还与漆盛君说起定终身的事情，心上凄凉，又要灌酒，不想被人挡了下来。

晴口这处酒馆也不见人多，怎么还得拼桌？郑论看那来者，白净面孔，不过二十出头，比他大不了多少，却一副淡然老成的模样，要指教他什么似的。

郑论有气，可对方问道：“这位兄弟可知绕过草溪南行的路？”

一听草溪，郑论不愿了：“……为何要绕过草溪？那里山奇水美，忌宁古国遗迹别有趣味，为何要绕？”

那人望着郑论，颇有深意，犹豫着说：“莫非你去过？”

被戳到伤处，郑论不说，举杯又饮。

“若从晴口走草溪，无论何时出发，必有夜路，我等鼠辈弱胆，不敢，自然要绕。”那人说得离奇，郑论听出话里有话，忙问缘由。

“草溪乃忌宁古国原址，而如今在江湖上隐隐有个别号，叫‘尸国’。”那人言语平和，耐心为他解释，“在草溪，白日里能见着的人，都不是活人，等夜里便是如入死地。”

这话砸在郑论头上，半晌都不明其意。这么说起，漆盛君那样的人，竟不是活人，是尸体？

郑论怎么会信！

“听闻草溪也是有活人的，但平日里绝不会出来。他们都是驱尸人，祖辈相传，藏在草溪深处。若是白天在草溪见着活人，必定是他们在后面操持着。”那人见郑论一脸惊愕，想了想，“据说驱尸人技艺极高，尸首到了他们手中，别说动作，一颦一笑都活灵活现。”

盛君竟是尸首！？笑话！他那些神态那些话语，都是别人操纵的？

“……可他会说话……”郑论一身酒气，模模糊糊地念叨。

“既然是驱尸人，自有办法让尸体说话。”那人看郑论情况不好，还要说什么，但身后有同伴过来，说是问到路了。

也不告别，郑论就看着那两人背影，应该都是习武之人，也许是觉得他一副与此地相熟的神态，才来问路。

可是，可是他们竟然敢说盛君是……这么一想，郑论险些捏碎了酒杯——他怕了，想起等漆盛君等到晚上的那天，遗迹四周的静谧，他怕了。

 

日已过午，按着酒坛策马至草溪，还没到达遗迹，郑论觉得马蹄声不对；还没想透，就摔下马来，砸了酒坛，整个人滚在一片酒香中，醺然昏睡。再等睁开眼睛，夕阳趴在天上，跟郑论一样醺然，不愿下山似的。

郑论心里明晰了一些，正想着到底是前行一探究竟还是速速离去，一扭头，发现不知何时身边竟立着一个男子，垂头默然望着他。

心惊，郑论赶忙后退几尺，再起身；那男子的眼神就跟着他走，直勾勾的，好像连移开都不会。

那男子身材高大，而脸色惨白，全然不似南方人。看郑论脚下动作要跑，男子伸手过来——动作僵硬得很，就是那双手有些不同，细细长长，很是好看。

看他那面孔那动作，郑论猛地想起先前才听说过，草溪又叫“尸国”，白天出来的那些，都不是活人……这男子，怎么看都像郑论想象中的僵尸一般，难道……

郑论何止是怕，满心恐惧撒腿就跑。但身后传来一个声音：“等等，你在流血……”

那声音哑得厉害，勉强分辨才知道在说什么，而且含含糊糊，遇字停顿，还拖着令人不舒服的尾音。本是极难听的声音，毫无吸引力可言，但郑论就为这一声停下脚步。

郑论觉得，熟悉。

熟悉的不是声音本身，是那音调，那语气，还有话里的内容。

记得在草溪第一次见到漆盛君的时候，郑论被不知什么毒虫咬了，血流不止，正束手无策的时候，漆盛君来了，拿来当地的草药给他治疗。那时漆盛君就说了这么一句话。

等等，你在流血……

原来郑论刚才酒坛的碎片伤了头，额上脸上已是血淋淋湿乎乎一片。郑论从这苍白的男子给他的惊吓中缓过神来，才察觉得到。

见他停下，男子就要过来。郑论看那动作迟缓的男子，心里仍旧不断怀疑，是人是尸，着实难以分辨。

想逃，但头上的疼痛搅和着还没醒的酒劲让人晕乎。想逃，但就为刚才那一句话，郑论走不掉的。

为什么这个声音那样熟悉？郑论已经被男子拉住，男子的手探向他的伤口。他本能地要躲开，可力气上竟拗不过对方。待那手下来，他才知道，原来是止血的草药。

郑论凭空想起漆盛君，但眼前这个男人与漆盛君没有任何相同之处。

“……敢问……”“别说话。”还是那样的声音，冷冷地响起，手上还在处理郑论的伤口。郑论就真不说话了，仔细打量这人的脸：方正面孔，两颊有些凹陷，看那眉眼间的细纹，该有三十多岁；一味的冷淡，可神情中又藏了些什么东西，让他虽然板着脸孔，但下唇是在微微颤着的。

这人到底是谁？郑论越看越疑惑，熟悉的，陌生的，那无数张脸孔中没有一张可以与他相合，但又像是每一张都跟他的脸叠在一起，从每一张脸上都看得见他。郑论还是耐不住安静，问他。

“曲十九。”这个自称曲十九的人顿了顿，又说，“住草溪后面的村子。”

曲十九……郑论真是不认识这人，可为什么会满心鼓动？

草溪后面，那应该不算是草溪的人——也不是尸体了吧？郑论壮壮胆，想多问他一些事情，说不定会有漆盛君的线索。

“你常常来这边么？”

可曲十九一阵沉默，不答他，专心他的伤口。

“那你可知道草溪有个跟我差不多大的少年，叫漆盛君？”郑论不管他到底愿不愿说，先问了。

曲十九手上停了。

郑论惊喜不已：“你必定知道！他这些天去哪儿了？！”

曲十九僵在那里，一言不发。郑论以为曲十九是漆盛君熟识之人，而漆盛君不知气郑论什么，非要躲着，曲十九才不说，便急着追问；曲十九竟然绝情至此，也不继续手中动作，直接起身要走。

“你且等等，盛君到底如何了？他可是生我气了，不想见我？还是出了什么事情？”郑论也顾不上头上的伤痛，挣扎起身就追过去。追过去三丈多，才抓得住曲十九的手腕。

曲十九突然停下，回头看郑论，眼睛里似有满满的东西，却没有一件能透过视线传过来的。

“果然如此。”曲十九轻声说了句，就像是由嗓子眼里出来的叹息一般。

什么意思？郑论还没弄清楚，手中便觉得不对——怎么这曲十九的手腕，冷得跟冰似的……

莫非真是尸首？被自己的猜想吓得即刻松了手，郑论那恐惧的目光扫在曲十九那张除了白得异常就再也不起眼的脸上，偶然撞上对方的，赶紧抽了回来。

曲十九不管他，径直走。郑论想想又不对，高声道：“曲十九！你肯定知道漆盛君在哪儿！我要如何才能知道！”

这回曲十九没有回头，脚下也没有停，只是扔过来一句，声音很轻：“……你再叫一遍那名字。”

名字？什么名字？漆盛君？还是……曲十九？

漆盛君……曲十九……

郑论想起在晴口城里遇上的那人说的事情，忽地明白了。

草溪，尸国，驱尸人。那些驱尸人的技艺极高，尸体都活灵活现的，连说话，都是驱尸人掌控着的。

若此处真是尸国，若漆盛君真是尸首，那漆盛君说的话，就是驱尸人说的。

那驱尸人……郑论想起那句“等等，你在流血……”，想起那声音，想起那惨白的面孔那翕动着的唇还有那眼睛里藏着的东西——

郑论猛然抬头，可曲十九的背影已经不见了。

曲十九说，他住在草溪后面的村子。郑论想起来了，只是不知道能否找到。

但不管能否找到，郑论都觉得自己已经找到了些失去已久的东西。

漆盛君是再也找不到了，那里只有个曲十九。

 

终


End file.
